dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alistair Theirin
Szara Straż |klasa = Wojownik |specjalizacja = Templariusz |występy = Dragon Age: Powołanie Dragon Age: Początek Dragon Age: Przebudzenie Kroniki mrocznych pomiotów Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inkwizycja |rodzina = † Maric Theirin (ojciec) (†) Fiona (matka) † Cailan Theirin (przyrodni brat) Anora Mac Tir (szwagierka; potencjalna żona) Strażniczka (tylko człowiek-szlachcic, potencjalna żona) |dubbing = Jacek Kopczyński Steve Valentine }}Alistair Theirin (ur. 9:10 Smoka) – Szary Strażnik i jeden z towarzyszy w Dragon Age: Początek, a także potencjalna opcja romansowa dla Strażniczki. Może nauczyć Strażnika specjalizacji templariusz. Przeszłość Alistair urodził się w roku 9:10 Wieku Smoka. Przez wiele lat był przekonany, że jego matką była służebną na zamku, i zmarła wydając go na świat. Został wychowany przez arla Eamona Guerrina z Redcliffe. Żona arla, arlessa Izolda, podejrzewała, że Guerrin dba o dziecko, ponieważ jest jego biologicznym ojcem. Podejrzenia te były bezpodstawne, jednak Eamon zgodził się, aby odesłać dziesięcioletniego Alistaira do Zakonu, gdzie odtąd chłopiec był wychowywany. Alistair w rzeczywistości jest nieślubnym dzieckiem (bękartem) króla Marica i Fiony. Aby strzec honoru swej siostry, królowej Rowan, Eamon przystał na sugestię teyrna Loghaina Mac Tira, żeby Alistair zamieszkał w Redcliffe. Alistair przez wiele lat był kształcony przez Zakon na templariusza, co wyjaśnia sposób, w jaki zdobył większość swoich umiejętności bojowych. Mimo lat spędzonych w Zakonie, nie zdecydował się poświęcić swojego życia posłudze templariusza. Kiedy zetknął się z Duncanem, komendantem Szarych Strażników w Fereldenie, a zarazem przyjacielem Marica, był jeszcze przed przyjęciem ślubów i czuł się w Zakonie nieszczęśliwy. Podczas turnieju ku czci Szarej Straży Duncan zdecydował się zwerbować Alistaira, choć ten nie był najlepszym wojownikiem – przegrał ostatnią walkę. Duncan podziwiał jednak dobry i lojalny charakter Alistaira. Powołał się na Prawo Werbunku, ponieważ wielka kapłanka nie chciała zgodzić się, żeby rekrut templariuszy przystąpił do Strażników. Udział Dragon Age: Powołanie Alistair jako niemowlę pojawia się w epilogu, gdy Fiona przedstawia go Maricowi. Jako elf, mag i Szary Strażnik kobieta nie może samotnie wychować Alistaira, dlatego prosi króla, aby zagwarantował ich synowi życie z dala od tronu. Fiona nie chce, aby jej syn miał trudne życie jak ona w młodości i był jakimkolwiek konkurentem dla Cailana. Duncan obiecuje przyjaciołom, że będzie uważał na chłopca i dostarczał na jego temat informacje. Maric spełnia prośbę Fiony, oddając Alistaira na wychowanie Eamonowi, arlowi Redcliffe. Chłopak wierzy, że jest synem króla i zwykłej służącej oraz przyrodnim bratem Goldanny. Dragon Age: Początek Strażnik poznaje Alistaira jako najmłodszego członka Szarej Straży, który pomaga mu w Ostagarze w przygotowaniach do rytuału Dołączenia. Po odprawieniu rytuału wraz ze Strażnikiem otrzymuje zadanie rozpalenia ognia sygnałowego na Wieży Ishal, dając tym samym znak do ataku oddziałom Loghaina Mac Tira. Po ujrzeniu ognia ten jednak wycofuje się z pola bitwy, wskutek czego giną król Cailan i Szarzy Strażnicy, w tym Duncan. Po uratowaniu przez Flemeth Alistair składa Strażnikowi obietnicę, że zostanie z nim tak długo, aż zdołają powstrzymać Plagę i pomścić Duncana. Gdy Alistair dowiaduje się o wydarzeniach na zamku Redcliffe, za wszelką cenę próbuje pomóc rodzinie Eamona, chociaż został przez nią porzucony i skrzywdzony. Chce także spotkać się z Goldanną, wierząc, że jest ona jego przyrodnią siostrą. thumb|250px|Alistair w obozowisku drużyny Kluczowym dla Alistaira wydarzeniem jest zjazd możnych. Jako syn króla Marica i przyrodni brat poległego króla, ma prawo ubiegać się o tron. Podczas zjazdu Alistair może objąć tron sam, jako małżonek Anory lub Strażniczki, jeśli ta jest ludzką szlachcianką. Podczas zjazdu, w przypadku poparcia Anory, może także dojść do egzekucji Alistaira lub może on opuścić drużynę, jeżeli Strażnik zdecyduje, że Loghain powinien dołączyć do Szarej Straży. Wieczorem przed ostateczną bitwą Morrigan składa Strażnikowi propozycję odbycia z nią mrocznego rytuału, który odbyć może albo Strażnik, albo Alistair bądź Loghain. Jeśli Alistair romansował ze Strażniczką, która zakończyła związek z nim po zjeździe możnych i odrzuciła propozycję Morrigan, Alistair zginie, postanawiając samemu zabić arcydemona i nie da się go odwieść od tego pomysłu – całuje Strażniczkę na pożegnanie i rzuca się na smoka. Epilog * Jeżeli Alistair rządzi z Anorą, będzie podróżował po Fereldenie odwiedzając mieszkańców, ciesząc się opinią dobrego króla. * Jeżeli Loghain przeżył, a Alistair nie został mężem Anory, opuszcza on Ferelden i zostaje wędrownym pijakiem. * Jeżeli Strażnik dokonuje poświęcenia, a Alistair nie został królem, przez pewien czas zostaje ze Strażnikami, a następnie odchodzi i znika. * Jeżeli rządzą Alistair i Strażniczka, przez jakiś czas zostają w Fereldenie, jednak jeśli Strażniczka nie jest człowiekiem po jakimś czasie wyrusza do Weisshaupt. * Alistair zginął, stracony przez Anorę lub zabijając arcydemona nie odprawiwszy uprzednio rytuału Morrigan. * Jeżeli Strażniczka romansowała z Alistairem, a ten poślubił Anorę, będą się potajemnie spotykać. Jeśli Strażniczka nie jest człowiekiem po jakimś czasie wyrusza do Weisshaupt. Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie [[Plik:AlistairAwakenings.jpg|thumb|Alistair w Przebudzeniu]] Alistair został królem: Alistair przybywa do Twierdzy Czuwania z oddziałem żołnierzy i templariusz Rylock, żeby dokonać inspekcji nowo założonego posterunku Strażników w Amarancie. Życzy komendantowi Szarych powodzenia w odbudowie Twierdzy Czuwania i użerania się z administracją Amarantu. Mimo protestów Rylock zgadza się również, żeby apostata Anders dołączył do Szarej Straży. Kroniki mrocznych pomiotów Pomiot spotyka na szczycie Fortu Drakon Alistaira walczącego z arcydemonem. Wnioskując po tym, że u jego boku walczą Morrigan, Leliana i pies, można założyć, że Strażnik zginął w Ostagarze podczas rytuału Dołączenia. Pomiot zabija Alistaira. Dragon Age II [[Plik:AlistairDAIIcodex.png|thumb|250px|Alistair w Dragon Age II]] Alistair został królem: Alistair wraz z Teaganem pojawia się w akcie III w ramach zadania . Po przybyciu Hawke’a do twierdzy wicehrabiego jest on świadkiem kłótni pomiędzy Alistairem a komtur Meredith o kilku zbiegłych do Fereldenu magów. Alistair pozostał w Straży: Jeżeli któreś z rodzeństwa Hawke’a podczas wyprawy na Głębokie Ścieżki dołączyło do Szarej Straży, Alistair pojawi się w Kirkwall podczas ataku qunari. Wyraża ubolewanie, że nie może pomóc, ponieważ Straż nie angażuje się w politykę. Alistair został pijakiem: Po oszczędzeniu Alistaira podczas zjazdu możnych udał się on do Kirkwall, gdzie można spotkać go w akcie I podczas wizyty w Pod Wisielcem. Pijany Alistair opowiada o tym, że dawniej był księciem Fereldenu. Jeżeli w drużynie obecna jest Izabela, skomentuje ona jego zachowanie. W akcie II Alistaira odwiedza Teagan mówiąc, że może wrócić do Fereldenu. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja thumb|250px|Alistair jako Strażnik (lewa) i jako król (prawa) Alistair został królem: Alistair lub Alistair i Anora udzielają schronienia zbuntowanym magom w Redcliffe, ale po ich sprzymierzeniu się z Venatori skazują ich na wygnanie. Alistair pozostał w Szarej Straży: Jeżeli Alistair pozostał w Szarej Straży, ale nie został królem, pojawia się jako przyjaciel Hawke’a badający tajemnicze zaginięcia i zachowania pozostałych Szarych Strażników. W pewnym momencie, podczas walki z demonem Koszmaru w Pustce, Inkwizytor musi zdecydować, czy poświęcić życie Hawke’a, czy Alistaira, aby umożliwić pozostałym powrót do świata realnego. Po potyczce z Szarymi Strażnikami zwodzonymi przez Koryfeusza zależnie od ich losu Alistair zostanie nowym komendantem Szarej Straży. Poparcie Strażnik może zwiększyć wskaźnik poparcia u Alistaira poprzez dawanie mu prezentów, rozmowy z nim i dokonywanie odpowiednich wyborów fabularnych. Podczas rozmów z nim często odpowiada żartem, chyba że rozmawia o Duncanie. Jeżeli Strażnik chce stracić jego poparcie, powinien go wykpiwać, z kolei jeśli chce je zyskać, powinien wychwalać Duncana. Romans Alistair traktuje kobiety z szacunkiem, jest romantykiem. Strażniczka chcąca rozpocząć z nim romans powinna go chwalić, współczuć mu i zapewniać, że go lubi. Poważnie traktuje związki i związane z tym sprawy, chociaż sam nigdy nie był z nikim w związku uczuciowym. Lubi czuć się potrzebny, nie lubi z kolei być wykpiwanym. Po zyskaniu odpowiednio dużego poparcia zaprosi Strażniczkę do swojego namiotu. Po pewnym czasie może wręczyć Strażniczce różę – jeśli przyjmie ona prezent romansując z Zevranem lub Lelianą, Alistair będzie domagał się, żeby dokonała wyboru. Zadania * Dragon Age: Początek ** * Dragon Age II ** Prezenty Najodpowiedniejsze prezenty dla Alistaira to figurki i runy. * Plik:28px-Tre_ico_alistair_amulet.png Amulet matki Alistaira - znajduje się na głównym poziomie zamku w Redcliffe w biurku. * Plik:28px-Tre_ico_runestone_2.png Czarny kamień runiczny - znajduje się w thaigu Aeducana w skrzyni. * Plik:28px-Tre_ico_dunc_shield.png Tarcza Duncana - znajdziemy ją dopiero po uwolnieniu Riordiana, powie nam o tajnej skrytce Strażników. Znajduje się ona w magazynie w Denerim. * 28px-Tre_ico_silver_chalice.png Kielich Dołączenia - możemy go zdobyć jedynie z dodatkiem Powrót do Ostagaru, a znajdziemy go kawałek od miejsca gdzie przeszliśmy Dołączenie. * Plik:28px-Tre_ico_statuette_4.png Onyksowa figurka demona - znajdziemy ją we wschodniej części Lasu Bracilian w kupie kości. * Plik:28px-Tre_ico_statuette_3.png Mała rzeźbiona figurka - znajduje się w skrzyni w Lothering po uratowaniu Bodahna. * Plik:28px-Tre_ico_statuette_1.png Kamienna figurka smoka - znajduje się na górnym poziomie zamku w Redcliffe w skrzyni. * Plik:28px-Tre_ico_runestone_1.png Biały kamień runiczny - znajduje się Wielkiej Sali w Kręgu Maginów w ciele jednego z plugawców. * Plik:28px-Tre_ico_statuette_2.png Kamienna figurka wojownika - jedna z jaskiń w zniszczonej świątyni, w kupie śmieci. Ciekawostki * W Pustce marzy o spotkaniu swojej siostry i jej dzieci. * Pierwotnie Alistair miał być „siwawym weteranem Szarej Straży”. Nie współgrało to jednak za dobrze z postacią, która miała dołączyć do gracza we wczesnym etapie gry, dlatego postanowiono to zmienić. * Rowan nie mogła się dowiedzieć o istnieniu Alistaira, gdyż narodził się on kilka lat po jej śmierci. * W dzieciństwie raz spotkał swojego ojca i przyrodniego brata. * Cailan wiedział o istnieniu Alistaira. * Jeśli Inkwizytor poprze magów, a Alistair pozostanie w Szarej Straży, nie rozpozna on Fiony, ani ona jego. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie nadarzy się okazja do spotkania z matką. * Jeśli Bohater Fereldenu żyje, a Alistair pozostał w Szarej Straży, w Dragon Age: Inkwizycji wspomni, że pierwszym tropem na uniknięcie Powołania na jaki wpadł razem z Bohaterem Fereldenu była właśnie Fiona, z którą o tym rozmawiali. Galeria Templar Recruit Alistair HODA.jpg|Alistair jako rekrut templariuszy Alistair Król.jpg|Alistair jako król Fereldenu Alistair Szary Strażnik.jpg|Alistair jako Szary Strażnik de:Alistair en:Alistair es:Alistair fr:Alistair pt-br:Alistair Kategoria:Postacie (Powołanie) Kategoria:Postacie (Początek) Kategoria:Postacie (Przebudzenie) Kategoria:Postacie (Dragon Age II) Kategoria:Postacie (The Silent Grove) Kategoria:Postacie (Those Who Speak) Kategoria:Postacie (Until We Sleep) Kategoria:Postacie (Heroes of Dragon Age) Kategoria:Postacie (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Towarzysze (Początek) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Półelfy Kategoria:Fereldeńczycy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Templariusze Kategoria:Szarzy Strażnicy Kategoria:Szlachta Fereldenu Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Romans